five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tuparman/FNaTL 2 Mechanic Analysis
This is a sequel to my first analysis, found here. I have decided to do an analysis of the mechanics of the second game. I will try to have as little bias as possible, and visuals will not affect this analysis unless it does noticeably affect gameplay. First, I will give a quick description of the mechanic, then evaluate the three main points of them, which are: Creativity - Pretty obvious, looks at how unique and original the mechanic is. Significance - How crucial it is to the game, and how much more fun/scary it makes the game. Logic - How well the mechanic fits into the lore and how logical it is to have it. For some, I may give some comments at the end, perhaps how to improve the mechanic or some other notes. I will rate them out of 5 for each point and an overall rating at the end of their analysis. Smoke Machine (Po 2.0, Laa-Laa, Dipsy) The smoke machine is a mechanism you are able to activate at any time, for as long as you want, by pressing the button to the left. You can turn off the smoke at any time too, by pressing the Ctrl button, or pressing the smoke machine button again. This is used to hide from Po 2.0, Laa-Laa 2.0, and Dipsy 2.0. Creativity - It's a cool concept, but essentially it's just a mask mechanic. Not much to it. The one difference is that you can turn it off while the character is still in the room. Significance - As the main way to defend against half of the tubbybots in the game, it is quite significant. It gives the same tension from any other mask mechanic: you're tense because you worry about if you won't be able to use it in time, and you worry if the other things have got in while you were using it. Logic - It makes sense for the most part, and it's explained why some tubbybots are or are not affected by it. It is a bit strange to have the machine in the first place, however. C = * 1/5 S = **** 4/5 L = *** 3/5 O = *** 3/5 Old Po Awareness Old Po Awareness is a measure of how much you have moved in the presence of Old Po. As she does not have eyes, she depends on sound, and moving around and using other mechanisms such as the smoke machine and the monitor will increase her awareness gradually. If the bar on the bottom left fills up, she will likely kill you in a short amount of time. Using cameras or the smoke machine will make the bar fill up even quicker. Creativity - It is quite a creative mechanic, and it is one that has not been done before. It requires you to stay still and stop what you're doing for a while, and makes you unable to even look around. You do get some leniency with a bar that will fill up after moving quite a bit when Old Po is in the room. Significance - Unfortunately, if you stay in the cameras most of the time, Old Po won't be able to appear very much, as she cannot appear at the same time that any other tubbybot enters the room, or when the monitor is up. However, if you do spend time looking at the office frequently, then she can be a bit of a problem, stopping you from taking care of two other mechanics. Tension is increased as the player worries about when she will appear next, as the bar gets close to filling up, and while waiting for Old Po to leave, so you can take care of other things. Logic - It's explained well enough, and it makes sense why Old Po behaves the way she does. However, it doesn't make much sense why it depends on the total amount you have moved in her presence through the whole night and not in the time that she appears once. C = ***** 5/5 S = *** 3/5 L = *** 3/5 O = **** 4/5 Extra Comments: If the awareness decreased overtime as Old Po is outside of the room, it could be a bit more realistic, however that would lower the tension caused by having the bar stuck as nearly full, sacrificing significance for logic. Toggle Transmission (Noo-Noo) The Toggle Transmission button is a togglable mechanism that you use to fend off Noo-Noo if he activates. However, the transmissions don't last forever, and the smoke machine is disabled while it's on, so you can't leave it on all of the time. Creativity - It is quite creative, however it is similar to the fume from FNaTL in the way that it is a limited resource used to stop a character from moving and a generic mask mechanic in that you must use it when the character is about to attack. The difference from those two mechanics is that the button is toggleable and rechargeable, as well as the button being in the cameras and being able to be left on while you check another thing. Significance - The mechanic is quite significant to gameplay, however, the Thanksgiving Update nerfed Noo-Noo a lot, making this mechanic very rarely used, as Noo-Noo would only activate once or not at all per night. Tension is increased when you have to use the button, as you worry about if a tubbybot is going to get in as the transmissions are going, leaving you helpless as the smoke machine is disabled, and when you hear Noo-Noo activating, you get more tense about if you will be able to get to the button in time, especially when a tubbybot happens to be in the room. Logic - It's explained, but not very much. Why does the transmissions only affect Noo-Noo? And if it does actually affect other tubbybots, why not put toggle transmission buttons on the stages to keep the others there? C = **** 4/5 S = *** 3/5 L = ** 2/5 O = *** 3/5 Extra Comments: As I mentioned before, the Noo-Noo nerf made this mechanic almost unneeded. It doesn't necessarily have to go back to the way it was before, just buffed enough to make this mechanic more significant. Tinky Winky 2.0 Tinky Winky now has control over the building's power in this game, and the smoke machine won't stop him here. All you can do is watch him as much as possible to prevent him from entering the office and disabling all of your methods of protection. Creativity - This takes the mechanic from FNaTL, where you must watch Tinky Winky to keep him from moving. The difference is that you have less leniency, but a less severe punishment that you have a small chance of escaping unscathed. Significance - This is quite a significant mechanic, since when he gets in, you are left defenseless as your monitor and smoke machine are disabled for quite a while. Tubbybots can still enter, so if Po 2.0, Laa-Laa, or Dipsy gets in while you're stuck helpless, you're pretty much screwed. The mechanic keeps you on your toes, as you have to leave time to watch him a lot, and he can be pretty unforgiving if you're stuck unable to watch him for a while. Logic - The way it works could be explained that he still has his malfunction from the first game, but having a new endoskeleton head makes it not work very well. It also isn't explained why he has to enter your office to disable the power. C = ** 2/5 S = **** 4/5 L = * 1/5 O = *** 3/5 Smoke Machine = 3/5 Old Po Awareness = 4/5 Toggle Transmission = 3/5 Tinky Winky 2.0 = 3/5 So those are my analyses of the FNaTL 2 mechanics. If there are any errors, point them out, and if you would like to put in some points of your own, feel free to say them! If you would like more of these, please say so! If you have some analyses of your own, please post them, but don't copy, as I would like to see other opinions on them. Category:Blog posts